Crescendo con Affectto
by Yuuna Miyako
Summary: ExT//Both Eriol and Tomoyo attend Clow, a conservatory of music and arts. Both have amazing skill, but both have hindrances that prevent them for using their ability to the fullest. When a potential singer and a master pianist meet, what will happen next?
1. Prologue

--o--o--o--

**Crescendo con Affectto**

o--o--o--

**Summary: **Both Eriol and Tomoyo attend Clow, a conservatory of music and arts. Both have amazing skill, but both have hindrances that prevent them for using their ability to the fullest. When both of them meet, what happens next?

**Parings:** E x T – S x S

**Authoress Notes: **Yeah, another chaptered story! It was a plot that just popped out my head one day, well, I wanted to write something that dealt with music long, long time ago, but I didn't really have the chance to think in through. Now I sorta kinda have some ideas swirling in my head, so here's the prologue to start it off. And if you do have the time, please check out my other story, Silence!

I need constructive criticism, and some encouragement.. Please don't forget to review after you read!

--x-x-x--

**PROLOUGE**

--x-x-x--

You could hear him…

Walk through the halls of the highest floor of the elite building and exactly when you step on that last staircase, you could hear it...feel it. You can't help but just stop there and listen and feel. Waves of deep, hollow notes fill your ears. The sound was beautiful, majestic, a resonance of the angels themselves. The complex melody continues to tumble in your ears, faster and faster. Then an urge of curiosity pulls you to walk nearer to the sound, entrancing, hypnotizing. The closer you get, the louder the music plays. Now you could feel your emotions being moved by it, your heart beating faster and faster, just like how the measurements go.

Then it stops—everything suddenly grew silent.

You start wondering why, where, how…? Then it plays again. Now the symphony is soft, tranquil but heartbreaking. The sound is now pure melancholy, so dark and sad.

You reach the last classroom of that floor and as the music guides you, it's there. The music was being produced there. You take a peek and you see—

A black grand piano was set on the middle of the wooden paneled room. There he was, a night blue haired figure was seated on the piano's uniformed chair, his eyes shut, as he continued pummeling the pedals under his feet and push down the keys before him.

You've heard of him around campus before. And yes, you know for a fact, that was him.

That was Eriol Hiiragizawa.

* * *

You could hear her…

Exactly when you step in the regular building, you could immediately hear a voice. The building was empty, allowing the voice to echo through the halls without any disturbance. It was something that quickly attracted you, or anybody who dared to enter. The voice—it was something that you can't ever put into words. But you know that someone with this sort of skill must be part of the elite level of campus.

It must be an angel. It has to be. But the voice was real, so real that you wanted to find out who is singing. Is this your imagination or reality? So you run through the hall as the angel's voice grew louder and louder. Then you stopped in front of an open classroom, and your eyes widen in shock.

Everything you heard was absolutely reality. It's because you saw—

A figure stood alone in front of the huge glass window, her long lilac hair fell naturally down her doll-like face. She looked like an angel, that's for sure. And her voice sounds like one too.

You weren't sure of her name, maybe because she wasn't really that popular in campus. But her identification card was hanging down from her bag, and quickly you took a glance.

In bold, clear letters, it printed, Tomoyo Daidouji.

* * *

In Clow's Conservatory of Music and Arts, there is no rich or poor, beautiful or ugly, smart or dumb. Each student is ranked how talented and skillful they are in their specific choice of art. Each student is a raw diamond, ready to be cut and polished. Of course, there are difficulties doing these—but if the process is complete, these people are future shining musicians.

And thus, here starts our story…


	2. voce nascosta

--o--o--o--

**Crescendo con Affectto**

**By: Yuuna Miyako**

oreo (underscore) sprinkles (at) yahoo (dot) com

o--o--o--

**Summary: **Both Eriol and Tomoyo attend Clow, a conservatory of music and arts. Both have amazing skill, but both have hindrances that prevent them for using their ability to the fullest. When a potential singer and a master pianist meet, what will happen next?

**Parings:** E x T – S x S

**Disclaimers: **I don't own the CCS characters and Amazing Grace. --

**Authoress Notes: **Thank you all for your comments and reviews! I'm really glad you enjoyed the prologue, well; I never expected a lot of you will enjoy it much. But if you are curious about the title: it simply means 'growing (louder) with affection/emotion'. Both Crescendo and con affectto are Italian musical terms. The first chapter is all about auditions. I hope it isn't boring—but I had to somehow write it to point out some points. Anyways, please do criticize me if I've made a mistake. I feel like I have some mistakes—so please do so for my sake!

* * *

**I. **_voce nascosta -- -- _hidden voice

* * *

"Tomoyo-chan! Hurry!" An auburn haired female quickly burst out the glossy black colored limousine. In her right hand she carried a black case, while the other one slowly closed the door of the car. She stepped out the car, running up the steps toward the huge red bricked building. Then she stopped halfway, glancing back at the car.

Then the other door slowly opened, as a bluish-purple haired girl stepped down the car. A small smile was pasted on her face, while the afternoon rays illuminated her pale skin. Her amethyst eyes showed streaks of uneasiness even though she looked quite calm.

Today was the day…

"Tomoyo-chan! It's our audition, we can't get late!" The auburn haired girl called out once more.

So as quickly as possible, Tomoyo Daidouji hurried toward her impatient best friend and cousin, Sakura Kinomoto. They weren't late at all; instead, they arrived quite early. Tomoyo knew why Sakura has this jumpy attitude, and thus, even she felt quite nervous. Both Tomoyo and Sakura are both juniors, and ever since then, they never thought of stepping in this campus.

Clow's Conservatory of Music and Arts is known because of its five year title for topping Japan's school of arts list. This is the school where musical and artistic geniuses attended—from the high school grades through college levels. The school itself was highly funded by the government and by a lot of wealthy families, which clearly shows how highly the place was maintained and equipped. Anyone who wanted to be part of the school had to go through several tests—of course, your usual intelligence level and a special audition, to test your musical or artistic skill.

When Tomoyo reached the side of her cousin, both of them can't help but stare at the building in front of them. The wide red brick building stood in front of them, while two three story buildings stood next to it and in the middle was another building that looked like a concert hall. They call the building in the entrance 'edificio principale' (or main building in English). Tomoyo held her breath as Sakura tightly held her black case.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe were here." Sakura mumbled, who took a quick glimpse towards her cousins direction. For some reason, Tomoyo was paler than she ever was, and her slight smile was wiped off her face. Sakura reached out and squeezed her cousins hand, "Don't worry, I know we could do this."

Tomoyo gave her a weak chuckle, "Yeah."

It's easy for her to say that.

Ever since elementary, Sakura Kinomoto found herself skillful in playing the flute. Usually, it was supposed to be played only for a music class grade, but ever since Sakura learned how, she went to buy her very own flute and played it in her own accord. She then started to take the ability to play the instrument seriously. Then, after years of practice and proper tutoring, Sakura's ability to play could be leveled equal to a master.

Tomoyo in the other hand is different story.

Ever since Tomoyo Daidouji spoke, she sang, that's what her late father always told her. Through her elementary years, she was fairly known because of her angelic voice, a voice no one can ever compare. She sang for productions, programs, choir—so many that it was impossible to count. But an accident will change her life forever…

…her father dies of a car accident.

Since that day, Tomoyo stopped singing for quite sometime. Well, not until Sakura and a handful of friends pushed and encouraged her to start singing again. So with uncertainty, she managed to start singing once more to painfully discover one thing. She can't seem to sing in front of strangers and a crowd of people as well as before. When she does, Tomoyo could only feel fear fill in her and her heart thrashing so loud that she can't hear herself. In the other hand, when she's unaccompanied or with people she knew extremely well, she still was that angel years ago.

And now, she finds herself standing in front of such a influential school with high expectations.

"Let's go in." Sakura slightly tugged on her hand.

Tomoyo nodded as both of them entered the glass doors of the building.

* * *

When both Tomoyo and Sakura entered the white tiled lobby of edificio principale, their eyes widened in awe. The place was indefinable—it looked more like a museum than a school. Paintings of different kinds hung in the walls, and it looked like it was made by students of the school itself. There were two huge trophy cabinets filled with trophies of different sizes and colors. As expected from a lobby, there were chairs and couches where students could stay and mingle with each other. There was one drink machine in that stood on one of the walls. Then from the lobby there were three hallways that went through the left & right. In center of the north wall of room were twin doors that led to the auditorium, the place where the auditions are being held. Currently the building was completely empty because of the fact the school year wasn't even starting yet, and these couple of weeks were strictly for entrance auditions only.

And looking how empty the place was, it seems like Tomoyo and Sakura were the last ones in schedule for this day.

"Sakura-chan—I don't think I could do this." Tomoyo finally said, her voice cracked a little, "I know I'll just mess up—or just freeze."

Sakura patted Tomoyo on her cheek, "Okay then, let's stay here for awhile, and just prep yourself up."

"But really Sakura-chan, I can't." Tomoyo now sounded she was pleading.

"Sing for me Tomoyo-chan…please?"

Tomoyo with a hesitant expression on her face just sighed in defeat, "Okay—but can I just warm up here for a couple of seconds?"

Sakura's expression brightened as she nodded in agreement, "Sure, go ahead, we still have a couple of minutes before our scheduled audition anyway."

Tomoyo took a deep breath as she started singing…

* * *

A cerulean haired countenance twitched in surprise a little when he heard a sweet sounding voice, disturbing him from his deep thoughts. The handsome young man was sitting lazily on one of the theater like seats of the seats in the auditorium of edificio principale. His frameless glasses hung down in his plain button up shirt, while his indigo eyes wandered back towards the double doors behind him.

Who was that?

He can't help but wonder—the voice sounded inhuman, and if angels could sing, that voice could pass as one.

"Hey, did you hear that?" He averted his attention to a man next to him. Both of them look awfully alike somehow, but instead the man had longer hair and was wearing silver rimmed glasses. It was no other than Clow Reed himself, the founder of the conservatory and the current headmaster.

"I have a name Eriol Hiiragizawa." Clow slightly chuckled, "And yes, I heard the voice, beautiful isn't it?"

The young man, Eriol Hiiragizawa just nodded in response. He closed his eyes shut as he continued to listen to the beautiful voice. Clow Reed is his mother's brother, which makes the headmaster his very own uncle by blood. Eriol wasn't your typical student. Actually, he is the one currently topping the elite level of the whole campus. He was personally invited to the auditions to help with the judging.

"Reed-sama," A golden haired man who sat next to Clow Reed spoke up, "I think it's one of the last people in line for the auditions. May I call the person in?"

Clow shook his head no, "Tereda-sensei, let her enter whenever she wishes, besides, it seems like her audition doesn't start until a couple of minutes from now."

The voice just continued going on, then it suddenly stopped. A couple of minutes after that, the double doors suddenly swung open. Then two girls of the same age entered the auditorium. Clow randomly pulled one of the last two enrollee's applications.

"Sakura Kinomoto?"

"Here!" A voice called, and then an auburn haired girl headed towards the stage with a black case in hand.

"You play the flute, am I correct?"

"Uh-huh."

"So, would you play for us?"

Sakura nodded her head as she opened her case and pulled out a silver polished flute. She daintily laid the mouth piece in her pink lips and shut her emerald eyes slowly. Then she started playing. The tune was slightly catchy, fitting enough for a bright and sunny day. The tune sounded magical, enough for the young auburn haired lady to pass as the pied piper of Hamelin himself. It quickly filled the room and also lifted some of Tomoyo Daidoji's nervousness. Sakura expertly pressed the silver buttons softly in such incredible speed.

Clow chuckled slightly in how the music lightened his mood. Also Yoshiyuki Tereda broke into a smile after such a tiring day of watching other 'unfitting' auditions. The tune caught Eriol's attention too.

Defiantly this girl is in, besides, it's one of the best performances they heard so far.

Sakura ended her happy little tune with two high notes. Then she took a bow.

Applause broke through the judges and the one and only audiences, Tomoyo.

"I like it." Tereda grinned, "Please, wait for our further notice."

Sakura carefully laid her flute down her case and secured it before she practically jumped down the stage because of the light feeling she had after playing. When she reached her cousin both of them shared a hug while Tomoyo mouthed, 'You were awesome.'

Then Clow flipped over the last enrollee application that was laid on the table.

"Tomoyo Daidouji?"

"Here." A soft, calming voice called out. A lilac haired girl slowly stepped up the stage.

Eriol eyed her carefully. Was she the one singing outside earlier? She must be it, since there were no enrollees left in line. He had to admit she was stunning in physical looks. Her tresses naturally fell from her face while her amethyst colored eyes—

Then it quickly caught his attention…her eyes showed hints of anxiousness.

"It says here you sing." Clow smiled at her warmly, "May you sing for us?"

Tomoyo nodded slowly as she reached for the nearby microphone. Then she opened her mouth—her heart quickly skipped a beat.

Oh god, please not now.

She could see Sakura's worried expression in one of the last rows of the auditorium. Her hands were both clamped up together and she brought it near to her heart. Tomoyo then closed her eyes as she quickly closed her mouth shut. She knew it—she can't sing.

"Daidouji-san?"

"I'm sorry." Tomoyo quickly apologized, "I got scared there. Please, give me one more chance."

"Sure, no worries."

So once more, she tried. Please, just this once.

_Amazing grace,_

_How sweet the sound…_

The lilac haired then started singing. Her voice quivered a bit when she started, but she continued beautifully. Well, that's in a regular person's standard. If it's a professional standard, her voice could only level up in a so-so level. It was so different from the voice they heard earlier. Was she really the person they heard minutes ago, or it was just pure imagination? But somehow, her voice sounded it's being repressed and subdued.

But why?

The song gradually ended.

"Thank you very much," Tereda smiled at her, "Please do wait for our further notice."

"You're welcome." Tomoyo then walked down the stage. She then reached her cousins side. Sakura gave her a warm hug as she whispered in her ear, "You did great!" Tomoyo just gave her a thankful look as both of them headed out the auditorium and out the building.

Meanwhile, the three judges gathered the papers and began stamping each enrollee with either a green, blue or red stamp on their application. A red stamp means their application was rejected, a green stamp means they've been accepted to the school as a regular student, while a blue stamp indicates their nomination to the elite level.

A lot of the applications were rejected while a good number was accepted in the regular level. A handful of enrollees found themselves being nominated to the elite level of the campus.

Tereda then spotted the application of the last enrollee who auditioned, Tomoyo Daidoji.

"Reed-sama, how about her?" Tereda-sensei held up Tomoyo's application, "I was disappointed when she sang in front of us. She sounded much, much better when she was singing out the lobby earlier. Now I doubt if she's the same person who sang in the lobby."

"Believe me she is," Clow said slowly, "Isn't she a special one? Have you noticed Eriol?"

Eriol nodded, "Yeah."

"Noticed what?" Tereda asked, slightly confused.

"She was repressing her voice." Eriol said a matter-of-factly, "She sang quite good but still not good enough. But I'm positive she was the same person in the lobby—it's just, somehow she felt uncomfortable when she stepped onstage."

"I've known many singers of her kind that are very successful." Clow added on, "I have to admit, these kinds of singers are really hard to break, or in some cases, we can't break them at all. But once broken, they're absolutely much skillful than other singers."

"Hmm…" Tereda thought out loud, "I think we should let her in, should we? It'll be very interesting to watch her grow and 'break' if that's what you call it."

"Actually, these cases are really challenging. Singers with hidden voices…" Clow's voice faded slowly, "In Italian, voce nascosta."

"Let her in," Eriol stood up as he yawned a bit, "She's definitely a potential. Besides, isn't this school about mastering our skills and talents?" He then walked away, heading out the double doors.

Clow chuckled as he reached for a green stamp and handed it to Yoshiyuki Tereda. Tereda, without hesitation, slowly stamped Tomoyo Daidoji's application.


	3. lei il primo giorno

--o--o--o--

**Crescendo con Affectto**

**By: Yuuna Miyako**

o--o--o--

**Summary: **Both Eriol and Tomoyo attend Clow, a conservatory of music and arts. Both have amazing skill, but both have hindrances that prevent them for using their ability to the fullest. When both of them meet, what will happen?

**Parings:** E x T – S x S

**Authoress Notes: **Thank you for all your support! And for the question on how Clow and Eriol manage to sense Tomoyo's voice suppression…actually I kinda expect both Eriol and Clow to have an ear to music for they both are all-knowing, blah, blah. And in this story, their family bloodline is all great musicians and critics. So I guess it's in the blood. Anyways, thank you for all your reviews, and please enjoy chapter 2!

Oh yeah—note, note: Eriol and Syaoran are seniors while both Tomoyo and Sakura are juniors. Just saying.

* * *

**II. **_lei il primo giorno -- -- _her first day

* * *

Chattering.

Excitement.

Books.

Instrumental cases.

Art supplies.

Music sheets.

These are the things Tomoyo Daidouji saw or heard as she stepped out her car and took the first step in the red bricked building. It looked different with the crowds of different students present. She could feel her heart beating so fast that it could just suddenly leap out from her rib cage. This was the first 'first day of school' that she felt like this. She was as nervous as when she slowly opened the letter of acceptance to Clow's Conservatory of Music and Arts three weeks ago. Where was her cousin/best friend when she needed her?

"Tomoyo-chan!" A familiar bubbly voice echoed through the sea of students entering the campus building. Speak of the devil—her cousin/best friend, Sakura Kinomoto pops out when she just thought of her just awhile ago.

Tomoyo felt quite relieved when she spotted the auburn haired girl heading towards her with that overjoyed smile on her face. She was waving frantically, with her black flute case held tightly in her other hand. Tomoyo also slowly headed toward Sakura's direction, and soon met in the middle.

"I'm nervous," Sakura said under her breath as she glanced at the building in front of them.

"Hi nervous," Tomoyo joked, "I'm Tomoyo."

Both lilac colored eyes and emerald colored ones met. After a few minutes, both of them broke into a chorus of giggles, calming down the nerve wrecking atmosphere. Tomoyo can't help but observe at the different students that came in the school campus. Each student either wore a dark blue uniform, a blood red colored one or a grey colored one. The red colored uniforms dominated the population though, because in every corner you could see at least 6/10 of the students wearing it. The grey colored uniforms were worn by older students that attended Clow. The dark blue colored ones were just so-so on sight, which included the auburn haired girl in front of her.

The color of uniforms separates the elites and the regulars in the school. You could see a handful of non-uniform wearing people in campus too—these are college students. The college level doesn't have an elite level and has a different standard compared to the high school division. But anyway, the dark blue colored uniforms are in the high school elite level while the red colored uniforms were regular students.

Sakura Kinomoto is one of the very few people that were nominated to be in the elite level. The letter of acceptation she received was different from Tomoyo's. When she received her letter three weeks ago, her letter had another audition date under it. This special audition is for elite nominees, and if they pass, they're immediately accepted to the elite level. Sakura not only got nominated, but she also passed the second audition.

Tomoyo was happy for her. Well, even though they have to be separated.

Tomoyo felt a little jealous of her cousin/best friend, but she had to admit that she's pretty contented. From the way she sang during the auditions, she was lucky enough that she even got accepted.

"Riiiiinnnnnnggggggggg!" The wild call of the school bell disturbed Tomoyo Daidouji's deep thoughts.

Emerald and lilac eyes met as they, in sync walked in through edificio principale, and out the doors to the courtyard. The courtyard had five different paths—one towards the high school regular building, one towards the high school elite building, another one towards the college building, one towards the cafeteria, one towards a gym and last but not the least is the performance hall called, Melodia.

"See you at the performance hall okay?" Sakura said before she and her cousin soon had to separate ways. Sakura was headed to the elite building while Tomoyo had to head towards the regular high school building.

"O-okay." Tomoyo managed to reply before Sakura headed towards the elite path.

Before Tomoyo headed to the regular building, she took a deep breath to first gather all her courage. Now she's by herself. So alone, the lilac haired countenance followed the sea of red uniformed students towards the regular high school building. Since it was the first day of school everyone was expected to gather together in their first period classes so the whole class could be led into a short opening ceremony in Melodia. Tomoyo pulled out a white paper and looked at it once more. Even though Tomoyo was a transfer junior, Tomoyo's intelligence level is the same as of seniors. So she ended having senior classes.

She soon arrived in front of the building, like everyone else; she entered the double glass doors. Her eyes widened in amazement. It looked way much better than any school out there. It looked like a shopping plaza, but with rooms and students buzzing around. In the middle were two stair cases that led up to the second level and also elevators.

The high school buildings and the college buildings have four stories—first story is for the freshmen, second is for the sophomores, third is for the juniors and lastly was the seniors. Some students like Tomoyo had to mix up with people older than them because of their intelligence level.

So as she headed up the staircase, before she even took a first step, something hit her exactly in her head.

"Ow…!" Tomoyo exclaimed as the item bounced off her leaving her head aching quite badly. People didn't really seem to care; they all just passed by, minding their own businesses. After a few comforting pats in her throbbing skull, she bent down and picked up the item—

--it was a drumstick.

Tomoyo studied the item for awhile. It was an over used one, you could just see how old it was. It looked like a sentimental item. So while she held the item, looking around for someone who possibly dropped it, she heard a voice.

"Hey, you!" A yell came from the second storey. Quickly, her eyes followed where the voice came from. The voice came from a chocolate haired figure who stuck his head from the second storey down at her. His hazel amber colored eyes was leered directly at the item she was holding, "Just wait there okay?!"

Tomoyo just nodded, keeping still, just as the guy told her too. Then a minute passed when she saw him heading down the stairs towards her. Tomoyo tilted her head a bit on the side as she watched him stop in front of her, panting heavily.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, just give me my stick, will you?" He stuck his hand out.

"Okay, sure." Tomoyo plainly said as she handed him the drumstick.

"Hey he's here!"

"It's Syaoran Li! OMG!"

The voices of girls rang through his ears, making Syaoran perk up in an instant. He moaned in defeat he tensed a little, "Oh god, they found me already."

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow, "They…?"

"Fangirls." He replied flatly.

"Oh," Tomoyo smiled a little, "So, you're escaping from your fans or something? You're famous?"

Syaoran looked at the lilac haired girl as if she's an alien, "Like no way—" He said sarcastically, "It's like I'm being chased around for no reason." He rolled his eyes.

"Of course I'm famous."

Tomoyo giggled at his antics, "Okay, okay I understand."

"Under—?"

Before he could finish his sentence, Tomoyo quickly grabbed him by the arm and pulled him behind the staircase, "Wha—what the heck are you doing?"

"Helping you." Tomoyo replied.

"Helping me? Helping me what?"

Tomoyo laid a finger over her tight sealed lips as if she's telling him to be quiet. He quickly did. As he heard a group of girls say these things:

"Huh, I thought he was here."

"Maybe he left."

"Hey, let's go find him, I need an autograph. He's awesome!"

Then slowly, the voices began to disappear. Syaoran let off a sigh of relief, causing Tomoyo to break out in a chorus of warm giggles.

"Now I believe you're famous," Tomoyo let out a toothy smile, "Those girls are crazy for you."

"Too crazy to handle," He puffed, "Thanks—uh—"

"Tomoyo, Daidoji Tomoyo." Tomoyo let out her hand for a handshake.

He shook her pale hand, "Syaoran Li."

Tomoyo then let his hand go after their handshake and thought deeply. Syaoran Li huh? Somehow the name sounded very familiar. She then looked at him closely, the amethyst orbs studying his handsome face.

"Hey, why are you looking at me like that?" He barked defensively.

"Hmm…" Tomoyo thought out loud, "You do look very, very—"

Then, it hit her.

"Aha!" She exclaimed suddenly, causing Syaoran to jump in surprise, "You're Syaoran Li, the drummer of Daybreak!"

Daybreak is one of the hottest rock bands not only in Japan but also worldwide. The band was composed of five very handsome guys. Not only that, their music is very, very popular. Most of their songs top the MTV song list every time. And lastly, their youngest and most popular and most wanted to be hugged member is no other than their Chinese drummer, Syaoran Li.

Li groaned, "Not you too…"

Tomoyo grinned as she fanned her hand in his face, "No, no. Its okay, I totally understand. You know, people following you around and the lack of privacy…so don't worry, I don't stalk or ask autographs."

A sigh of relief came from Syaoran once again, "So, you're famous too?"

"Nope. It's more like the bodyguard thing—"

"So you're rich?"

"Uh-huh."

Tomoyo Daidoji is the heiress of the largest toy selling company in Japan. Currently, her mother, Sonomi Daidoji, is monopolizing the whole toy industry. Thus, the company is also expanding internationally. So when Tomoyo is out in the public, she has no choice but to be followed by her faithful band of tuxedo wearing bodyguards. That's in case if something bad happens to her, but no one, no one messes around with Sonomi's only daughter. Well, not if they want to be chased by a gigantic toy robot that actually shoots bullets and lets off laser guns.

"RIINNGGGG!!" Another angry bell let out a scream, causing Tomoyo and Syaoran to look at each other.

"It's the tardy bell!" Both of them yelled in complete unison.

So as quick as possible, both of them dashed in the stairs since the elevators are being used. For some reason Syaoran noticed that the lilac haired girl was following him—exactly where he was going. Was she lying when she told him that she wasn't a stalker? Then also, both of them stopped in front of the same room.

Both panting heavily, they looked at each other once more, "D-don't tell me—" Syaoran started.

"—yo-you have the same class as me?" Tomoyo continued it.

"No way! You're ID says you're a junior!" Syaoran pointed at the ID hanging down her neck.

"Well, I was informed I was going to take senior classes…"

Then for some unknown reason, the class door burst open. Out came an older man, a teacher. Tomoyo and Syaoran quickly looked at his direction, surprised to see a frowning teacher in front of them.

"I believe you both are Li-san and Daidouji-san, am I correct?" The man asked sternly. Tomoyo and Syaoran nodded slowly, not liking the unusual atmosphere between three of them. Both Syaoran and Tomoyo could see their classmates lean forward from their desks to see what's happening at the door

"I want to inform you that we could hear your conversation in the class." The man continued, "Not only that, you both are considered tardy in this class for the first day of school. May I ask for a proper excuse before I let you in my classroom?"

"W-we uh…" Tomoyo said slowly, not knowing what to say.

"Let the girl go," Syaoran sighed, "It's my fault okay? If those weirdoes didn't follow me, none of this would happen..."

The teacher just let out an audible sigh as he stepped out their way, motioning the two students to enter, "Is this a 'fangirl' thing Li-san? If it is, please do enter. But I must warn you both, next time I expect both of you right in time for class, with no excuses."

"Yes sir!" Both of them chorused as they both entered the classroom.

And thus, this is the beginning of Tomoyo Daidouji's new unusual friendship and how her school year began.

* * *

_end of--lei il primo giorno_

_next chapter—il suo primo giorno_


	4. il suo primo giorno

-----------------------o-----o-----o-----

**Crescendo con Affectto**

**By: Yuuna Miyako**

o-----o-----o----------------------------

**Summary: **Both Eriol and Tomoyo attend Clow, a conservatory of music and arts. Both have amazing skill, but both have hindrances that prevent them for using their ability to the fullest. When both of them meet, what will happen?

**Parings:** E x T – S x S

**Authoress Notes: **Eeek…where did all my reviewers go? I am really happy for people who actually put this story to their favorites or alerts, but like any other author out there, I really appreciate reviews the most. So review please? If you guys got confused in the last chapter, I want to note that Tomoyo and Syaoran are just friends—their relationship is completely platonic, eh? And sorry for my wrong grammar for the last update, its one of the updates I didn't proofread before I posted it. Domo for that mistake! Ano, I haven't updated for months—maybe even a year—well, I don't know if I lost my writing luster. But, please, I tried my best writing this—I hope you guys enjoy it!

Please do enjoy chapter three!

**EDIT**** Added more emotion to the chapter.

**III. **_il suo primo giorno -- -- _his first day

Eriol Hiiragizawa can't help but grin as he stepped out his shiny black sports car which was parked perfectly in the student's parking lot. The morning, in fact was very beautiful—the sun's golden rays were blocked by the tall old oak trees that were planted around the conservatory grounds. He then, closed the car door shut behind him as he grabbed his leather school bag as he headed towards the campus building.

_It's going to be another great year with her. Just like last year._

Her—her means no other than Kaho Mizuki, the elite level's English and piano instructor…her also means Eriol's love interest ever since he entered Clow. It was a love in first sight kind of moment and he hit jackpot when he heard she'll be instructing the piano music sessions. It's because of her that he became more and more serious about playing the piano which led him to what he is right now—the top student of the Elite class.

Last year was one of the best years he had; because that was the year he actually had after class music sessions with Kaho. It was the year he composed many wonderful pieces of sonatas and songs that he and Kaho made together. And he also remembered when he actually confessed to her how much he liked her in which she replied with a smile and a knowing 'really.'.

The year ended with him having no idea how she felt about him. So he was determined that this year is when he'll finally know.

Eriol neared the building, catching the attention of both dark blue and red colored students, causing the eruption of whispers.

'It's Hiiragizawa.'

'Did you remember his final performance last year? Wasn't that awesome?'

'Oh yeah, he performed a concert with the professionals just this summer.'

Eriol kept a straight face as he continued walking, being greeted by some people he knew and he greeted back with his usual small ever knowing smile and the twinkle in his cerulean colored eyes. It didn't take long until he passed through the main building and entered to the elite building. To his surprise he felt a tap on his shoulder, causing him to turn towards that direction.

"Yo." A very familiar voice spoke up.

"Yamazaki," He grinned as both he and onyx haired countenance shared a firm and warm handshake, "How's summer?"

Takashi Yamazaki is one of the pianists of the elite class and as well as one of Eriol's best friends. Both he and Eriol are quite well known as their reputation as the 'Did you know…?' duo that is often stopped by the one and only Chiharu Mihara, Yamazaki's ever dictating childhood friend and a clarinet player. Even though he does tell lots of lies and don't look talented at first glance, he's unusually skilled in the piano. Both continued walking to class as they carried on their conversation.

"Survived through piano camp, you're lucky you have performances all summer." Takashi said briefly, "Did you know the location of the camp was originally a tuba camp? And did you know that one of the counselors didn't even know how to play the piano at all?"

Eriol clicked his tongue "Fill me in later—anyways, let's hurry to class. We're still classmates aren't we?"

"Yeah of course." Takeshi paused as thought deeply, "Have you heard that Mizuki-sensei left?"

"Eh…? What?" Eriol quickly said, not believing his own ears.

"Mizuki-sensei left." Takeshi repeated, "I heard some of the teachers talking about it while I was headed here. They were saying that she was such a good teacher that it was hard to find a replacement for her. Do you still have that thing for her?"

Eriol chuckled nervously, "You're joking right—gosh Yamazaki, you really got me on that one. You're really getting good, you sound so convincing."

"You still haven't got over it huh…well, I can't blame you. But really, I'm not." Yamazaki said slowly, "Why—"

"Are you telling lies again?" A female voice spoke up, stopping both males completely and causing them to look back. The voice was owned by the one and only Chiharu Mihara, who ran towards them trying to catch up. Her coffee colored braided pigtails bounced as she ran, and her eyes were shining.

"Oh, Chi, hi." Takeshi said as Chiharu stopped right front of them.

"Mihara-san, did Mizuki-sensei really resigned?" Eriol suddenly asked in a serious tone.

"Eh?" Chiharu asked. His question really caught her off guard.

"Well, he didn't believe me when I told him that she left school." Yamazaki spoke up.

Chiharu rolled her eyes, "Well, that's expected from someone like you telling him something important."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Anyways, about Mizuki-sensei—I have to say, Yamazaki is telling the truth." Chiharu murmured softly, "No one knows the reason why, but she just left. I had to double check the elite teacher list and also the regulars. I didn't find her name at all."

He wanted to burst, but luckily he kept his calm and collected façade covered tightly atop of his angered emotions he was feeling this very moment. He felt confused, not knowing what's happening anymore.

Eriol wished that his friends were just joking or probably misinformed. His mind blanked as he set one goal in front of him—he had to talk to his uncle. He must know what's going around in his school doesn't he?

Many thoughts ran through Eriol's mind as he started walking in a faster pace, towards the school office.

"Eriol?" Takeshi asked worriedly trying to catch up and grab his shoulder. But before he could even have a chance to do that, Chiharu took a hold of his hand, causing him to look at her.

"But—"

Though Chiharu was as worried as Takeshi, she knew one thing. Eriol had to deal this matter by himself. Any unnecessary factor might end up being shattered—even though it was friendship bonded through years of memories. That's how serious Eriol thought of Mizuki Kaho, somehow, Takeshi failed to understand this, thinking it's just some childish crush.

Chiharu knew it was selfish love.

She just shook her head as both of them watched the lone countenance of Eriol Hiiragizawa disappear in the sea of students.

-

-

-

It took all of Eriol's willpower to burst in Clow Reed's office without venting his anger on something or someone. At the very same time he entered, Clow was taking to Yoshiyuki Tereda, about some school details that were somehow missed during the preparation.

Tereda jumped when he heard the door slam behind him, while Clow just calmly sat in his leather rotating chair, his expression the same. The blonde man saw a very forbidding Eriol Hiiragizawa with flaming anger in his eyes. This brought chills in his back, causing him to slowly wish to leave the office.

"Looks like I have a visitor," Clow smiled at Tereda, "Will you excuse us?"

"S-sure." The man replied as he gestured a small greeting at the enraged young man before he hastily left the room.

"What's your business in my office Eriol?" Clow's cool voice danced through the mind wrecking atmosphere, "Bursting in here with such an expression isn't very polite."

Eriol knew the ways of his uncle very well. Because of this, he knew that in his calm exterior he's obviously very serious, mostly when it involves disturbing him. Eriol kept his ground, still taking control of the atmosphere of the room.

"What's the meaning of this?" Eriol asked as calmly as possible, as he looked at Clow Reed eye to eye. Calm cerulean eyes studied the dark and cloudy ones, trying to find the reason for the sudden visit. An oppressing silence grew between them, yet not one bothered to speak.

"Looks like you found out."

Eriol remained silent, wanting the explanation for all of this. Why did she leave? Why didn't she even say goodbye? Where was she? What's going to happen now? These question clouded Eriol's thoughts but one thing is for sure—she's gone. He felt a little anger spark inside of him.

"You let her leave?" Eriol asked huskily.

"She asked if she could leave," Clow explained, "This is a school with standards Eriol, not a prison for murderers. If Kaho-sensei wants to leave, she may do so, and that's what she did."

"You didn't even stop her."

"I tried Eriol, but I could only do so much. She has every right to do what she wants. She's not indebted to this institution and she's a fully fledged adult with the rights of every citizen. I have to admit she's a great teacher and it's a lost for the school. But with or without her, everything must still go on. Eriol, it's your senior year—don't ruin it. You'll regret it if you do."

"That's easy for you to say," Eriol barked, "Damn it!"

"Eriol—"

"I'm leaving." Before Clow could even open his mouth to protest, Eriol walked out his office and slammed the door.

Clow Reed sighed—it turned out worst that he thought. The thing he feared also happened—Eriol played not for his own love for music but his love for someone else. This very factor was the downfall of Eriol and his bright future. Clow knew everything why Mizuki left, and one of the reasons is Eriol. He needed to find a firm foundation on why he plays music—or else in the peak of his fame, he'll simply crumble down. After a few minutes, a knock came from the same door that Eriol walked out off.

"Yes?"

"Reed-san," Tereda-sensei's voice called out the door, "The opening ceremony will be starting soon."

"Okay, I'll be there." Clow stood up, "Tereda-sensei, can you please go up to the coordinator of the whole thing and cancel Eriol's performance for me?"

There was a silence before Tereda managed to let out a yes.

_end of-- il suo primo giorno_

_next chapter—Le Joueur de cornemuse Bigarré de Hamelin_


	5. Joueur de cornemuse Bigarré de Hamelin

-----------------------o-----o-----o-----

**Crescendo con Affectto**

**By: Yuuna Miyako**

o-----o-----o----------------------------

**Summary: **Both Eriol and Tomoyo attend Clow, a conservatory of music and arts. Both have amazing skill, but both have hindrances that prevent them for using their ability to the fullest. When both of them meet, what will happen?

**Parings:** E x T – S x S

**Authoress Notes: **I'm actually escaping from my terrible writers block for the Wedding Planner's Romance. I really thought I had it all together for the next chapter but when I started writing, it didn't fit very well. So I'm remaking my ideas XD. While I'm on it, I decided to write chapter four for Cresendo, since this story was already well outlined. **BTW, I noticed my shallow writing for chapter three so I want to inform you guys that I ****edited it**. Please re-read chapter three if you guys have the patience to do so.

Please do enjoy chapter four!

Review? Please? -^_^-

**Review Responses:**

Midnight Ghost - I noticed~So I edited that chapter.

asga - I'm happy too. It's one of my best works so I gotta have some hope for it!

brokenshadow23 - Updated. And It's not impossible to write musical stories. There is always inspiration out there. You just need to do a lot of feeling and writing practices. That's what I did XD.

Norymar Potter C. - Thanks, and updated. I hope you enjoy this XD.

pinchess07 - *Showers with_ more_*

Jensniffer- Thanks!

cheng - It'll be kind of a switch off between Eriol and Tomoyo. Though, this chapter is Eriol again.

iluvthis. - Soon ~ And I'll do try to finish this story. Slowly XD.

Fickle Luck - I dunno XD. I watched the movie long time ago, It probably rubbed on me. But Syao-chan isn't bad as an art student XD. I have other ideas as well... His drumming exterior could be such a pain.

Property Of Eriol - LoL. GOGOGO!~

**IV. **_Le Joueur de cornemuse Bigarré de Hamelin -- -- _The Pied Piper of Hamelin

The cerulean haired man stormed out the office, blindly going against the flow of the crowd, which were headed to the opposite direction. Everyone was already headed to Melodia, the school's main performance hall, while Eriol didn't even know where he was headed. He wanted to run away; he didn't want to hear music any longer; he didn't want to play any longer…

But why can't he let himself do it?

What's holding him to this place?

Anguish filled his very soul as he aimlessly walking up the elite building, just following where his feet were taking him. Just like he didn't know where is headed, he also didn't know what to do. He just felt like quitting music altogether. Besides, what's the point of music without her—the reason he played his heart out—in the first place?

Somehow, he found himself standing in the doors of a practice room…

Not any regular practice room…

The same practice room he and Kaho spent together.

With great self will he opened the door as he stepped in. Everything didn't matter, but somehow the grand piano in the middle was somehow calling him. No matter how much he wanted to resist trying to just press a key, the urge to play was stronger.

Why?

Wasn't the reason why he wanted to play was Kaho?

But he knew the urge was great, so he finally gave up fighting it and allowing to pour himself out through music. He sat down the black uniformed piano seat as he positioned both his feet in the pedals and his hands through the keys.

Then he played—notes thundered, deep and dark, causing anybody who heard it to simply stop and call their emotions out. Eriol continued, allowing himself to be sucked in his own world, as his hands bolted from key to key, chord to chord, note to note.

The piece was definitely the essence of sadness itself, though a dark kind of beauty resound it. Playing the piano served like an anesthesia to Eriol's current pain, leaving his own body to numbly play out his feelings for everyone and anyone to hear. Complicated notes started being played in fast measures, increasing and increasing…

…then it slowed down. The soft slow tune made it seem like you're walking in glass or through a forest of thorns and bristles.

He continued, he just did—not even caring what's happening out the world around him. Not caring if the world heard how he really feels.

-

-

-

Sakura Kinomoto, the golden haired friend of Tomoyo Daidouji found herself completely lost to where to go. She asked to go to the restroom earlier, but when she returned to the classroom, everyone is gone. Not only that, there was no hint of anyone in the building, but herself.

"What?" Sakura felt her heart beat fast, too fast for her liking. So to calm herself down she took her flute with her, as she exited the classroom, deciding to find where everyone is.

"The preforman—"

That's when she heard it.

Because the whole building was quiet and still, she heard the tune slightly. Curiousity grabbed a hold of her adventurous heart, and because of this, she felt herself drawn to the unusual tune. A part of her wanted to just go ahead to the performance hall, where everyone is most likely to be present. Yet, a bigger part of her wanted to discover the secrets of the lone tune.

Excitement boiled in her blood as she slowly took steps toward the stair case.

"It looks like it's coming from one of the upper floors." Sakura said to herself as she held her silver flute tightly in front of her chest. Without hesitation she continued, walking and walking, with a hidden desire to know who's behind all of this.

Sakura managed to step in the highest floor of the elite building, now clearly hearing the song as clear as glass. She felt her legs stiffen and her arms forming goosebumps when the notes reached her ears.

Then she felt something roll down her cheek, and in an instant she touched her face.

She was crying.

"Why?" She whispered as tears continued to roll down, "Why does my heart fill so heavy?" She hated feeling this way, it was so unlike her.

It was definitely the song being played. It was painful, sad—so much so that it could move anyone and anybody to tears. That included the ever cheerful Sakura Kinomoto. Sakura's tears never failed to fall as she slowly continued through her venture down the hall…

…then she spotted the room with an open door.

-

-

-

More notes we're being packed in the measure, faster and faster they rolled and deeper and deeper they sounded. The very anguish he felt was being played out through the piano—

Then he heard a sniff.

Quickly, Eriol Hiiragizawa stopped, as he quickly opened his eyes, waking himself up from the trance. His eyes flew to the door of the practice room he failed to close, and there stood a somehow familiar golden haired girl, with tears running down her face.

"What the heck…" Eriol muttered. He still felt dazed, being snapped out a dream.

"That was so sad!" The girl cried, "I can't stop crying!"

Noticing the unusual predicament, Eriol find himself walk towards her and felt a little panicky. Was it his fault she was crying this way? He felt so stupid as he blankly watched her cry in front of him. She was sniffing like there was no tomorrow—it reminded him of—

A slight chuckle came off Eriol as an unusual picture popped in his mind. From all the times to think about that, suddenly it wedged through his memory. He bit his lip to stop him from laughing but one more string to cut and he'll probably just burst out.

Sakura looked up, as her tearstained face was finally visible to the cerulean haired young man. He looked at her with a stupid smiley face that made Sakura wondered twice if he was the very same person who played such music earlier.

"Now stop crying—" Eriol patted her head, "You—"

"You—"

Both eyes blinked at the same time, finally locating the familiar face in the part of their memory. They both remembered the audition. Then finally, in Sakura's surprise, Eriol burst out laughing, completely shattering the once depressing feeling that loomed the room.

Sakura smiled softly, "It's nice to see you happy again."

"Huh?"

"I heard the song—It was…"

"I know."

Both of them understood—besides, they were musicians weren't they?

Sakura had the urge to play and because of this she did. Her dainty fingers pressed every silver button of the flute, as a light, cheerful song was created. Eriol closed his eyes as he listened to the girl's music, lightening him up.

She no doubt has the Pied Piper gene. Eriol was amazed how easily her music cheered him up. It's like pulling him out in the deep darkness he allowed himself to sink to no matter he wanted it or not. He felt like dancing along the music for god's sakes. But of course, to keep his sanity intact he managed to just control his emotions and just listened to it very carefully. He opened his eyes again as he watched her once tearful countenance illuminate to something much more like her, a bright, cheerful person. So bright that she herself could replace the sun.

Her music could leave her audience in a giggling and smiley state, a style of music that one would want to have. Her way of playing and the expression she left in the audition was the main reason why she successfully managed to qualify for the elite level.

Her song ended with two cheerful notes.

"Thanks." Eriol grinned.

"No problem," She smiled, "I really don't know what happened, but it's the least I could do."

"I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa, you? If I remembered your name correctly, it's like, Sakuya Kaneshiro."

"Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura corrected.

"Wait," Eriol said slowly, "Why are you here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be in the performance hall?"

"Oh yeah," Sakura said brightly. Then blinked.

"Oh yeah!" She exclaimed as she grabbed the young man by the arm, "You should go with me too!"

"What?!" Eriol said, "No way!"

"You can't run from music forever."

Eriol knew she was right. Because of this, he willingly gave up, allowing the unusually cheerful girl to drag him wherever she's headed to go.

_end of-- Le Joueur de cornemuse Bigarré de Hamelin_

_next chapter—Parmi les Voix_


	6. Parmi les Voix

-o-o-o-

**Crescendo con Affectto**

**By: Yuuna Miyako**

o-o-o-

**Summary: **Both Eriol and Tomoyo attend Clow, a conservatory of music and arts. Both have amazing skill, but both have hindrances that prevent them for using their ability to the fullest. When both of them meet, what will happen?

**Parings:** E x T – S x S

**Authoress Notes: **Another long awaited chapter for Crecendo.

* * *

**V. **_Parmi les Voix - - _Among the Voices

* * *

And then, proper studies began after such a grand opening. Tomoyo could still remember the faces of the freshmen and transfer students as their soon to be teachers and some of the elite students took their place on stage and made music…no, magic. The music created that day was magic. It was like as if heaven had a concert down at earth. Not even one in the whole auditorium dared to speak during a performance. Everyone was entranced. Not to mention, how her heart ached and almost brought her into tears when a certain elite pianist played a complicated piece at the stage.

Even Syaoran Li, the cool headed, drummer of Daybreak found a lone tear escaping from his eyes.

It's been a week since the hassle of the new school year began to calm down. She found herself sitting in her choir class, day dreaming of the opening performance days ago. The choir was already divided by their voices and given heads up with the first five songs they'll be learning, so as promised, they'd start singing.

"Daidouji-san," Her classmate behind her tapped her back breaking through her daydream, "We're in the next page."

Her lilac eyes carefully scanned the music sheet, as she felt a blush of humiliation crept through her cheeks. Slowly she turned to the page the whole class was in, as she looked at the teacher who was speaking about the music course they were in.

"I believe there is much talent here. But of course, since you guys are in the regular classes, I believe you still have a much to learn."

Each person in that room shuffled uncomfortably. Many of them are probably contest winners and song divas back in their hometowns. Being degraded in the regular classes is a huge blow to their ego. But of course, just being accepted in the conservatory is already an honor and an opportunity.

"I believe each of you are soloists, preparing yourselves for the big break. But in my class you are not. You are students that are being taught. You are rough jewels to be polished and perfected. You have a personal voice, yes, but right now you're in a choir class." She paused and continued, "I don't want a group of soloists. I want a choir whose voices could indeed stand alone if needed but mostly voices who could blend through different others, creating a perfect harmonious wave of music. Welcome to choir class."

Tomoyo recalled her schedule earlier. Classes in the conservatory are more hectic than regular schools. They are under a block schedule: four classes a day and one hour and ten minutes per class. Of course they have the required subjects such as math and science, but three of their elective classes are strictly music classes. One is a music or art course of your choice, another is a class of your profession together with a group (for singers its choir) and lastly is a class of your profession individually (individual vocal training). This differs on what you do and what you are aiming to be.

Her choir teacher, Takayama Hanabi-sensei, is a woman in her mid thirties. She is young, yes, but she proved her talent during the opening performance. A choir composed of the singing department preformed an acapella German piece of some musical Tomoyo haven't heard of.

"So, let's sight read shall we?" Takayama-sensei sat behind the beautiful grand piano that was in front of them and started playing the first notes of the piece in front of them. Every singer followed the music sheet, counting how many notes remaining till they start to sing. Tomoyo, knowing the notes like the back of her hand effortlessly started singing with the whole choir.

Tomoyo's eyes were fixed on the music sheet, as the class's voices blended together quite beautifully. It was rough, of course; besides, they were just sight reading notes, lyrics and composition they never sang before. Even though they have much to fix on (some singers are still singing as if they were soloists, overpowering rather than blending), it wasn't bad for a first time.

To her surprise, Tomoyo actually found her old voice when she sang with many. She felt relieved that she's not singing alone, but with a group of talented singers. With this thought she put more depth and emotion to her voice, while others managed to adapt with this interpretation of the notes written. The fact that the class could blend beautifully with her voice excites her.

It didn't take long till the sight reading of the first song ended.

"Good job," Takayama-sensei applauded, "Not bad for sight reading for the first time."

She looked at the music sheet, "Now, we shall discuss."

Before she pointed the mistakes of the class, she explained the composer and a bit of history about him. Then the origin of the song and what was the general story behind the song.

"You guys probably know this, but it's worth reminding," She spoke out, "Knowing why and who the composer is will give you the intended interpretation of the song. Yes, it's important to look at the notes, the tempo and the given volume. But this will help you in ways you can't even imagine."

The whole class murmured in agreement.

Then she started pointing out and correcting the mistakes the choir has done: "Basses, in measure 45, please hold on to that whole note." to "Sopranos, I know your part is really up there, but try to not only reach but hold that that beautiful note."

"As a whole, your song interpretation was off a bit, but it was perfected as you guys sang through it. Let's sing it once more shall we? Now, in acapella."

This time, Takayama was closely listening to the group, up in her feet walking around. Sometimes she'll halt the class to correct a minor detail and make them continue. Tomoyo, not really bothered by the change of class orders continued to sing as orchestrated. Somehow when she looked out of her sheet music, she saw Takayama-sensei's eyes meet hers, but soon scanned through her section of sopranos.

Hanabi Takayama noticed it.

Though that voice was evenly mixed through the voices of the choir, she heard it clearly when it sang to change the musical interpretation in the first sing through. She can't even explain how beautiful the voice was. The singer knew how to control and knew how to read music.

It was so beautiful that it seems like an elite student broke in the regular choir class.

She thought she could catch it when the class sings the song in acapella, but it turned out the whole choir caught up to that voices lead.

Or what's more amazing is if that voice is just hiding itself among the others. Hiding its true potential, it's magic.

If only she could immediately spot it at once.

It's either she was just hearing things or that an angel is hidden among the voices.


End file.
